


Kalituhan ng Puso

by Prinsipe ng Poot (WhatWentWrongWithWalter)



Series: Kabiyak [1]
Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal, Philippine Literature & Related Works
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Dialogue Heavy, Elibarra Family AU, Established Elias/Ibarra, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Relationship Issues
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatWentWrongWithWalter/pseuds/Prinsipe%20ng%20Poot
Summary: Kapag lumalamig at lumalayo na sa isa't isa, hanggang kailan na lang mananatili? Hanggang kailan bago pa kumalas?





	Kalituhan ng Puso

**Author's Note:**

> Another *Elibarra Family AU, but sad. No happy ending. Sinasabi ko na ngayon pa lang. Basahin muli ang tags. Don't like, don't read, 'yun lamang. Dialogue heavy, mala-script at some parts. Hope it's not too confusing.
> 
> Sa fic na 'to, Creative Writing professor, researcher, at critic si Ibarra. Si Elias ay elementary teacher ng Kasaysayan. Si Basilio ay Grade 10 na, ga-graduate ng JHS. 
> 
> **Paalala** : May dagliang pagbanggit sa sex, sa umpisa. Pinapangunahan ko lang kayo.
> 
> (*Elibarra Family AU: Kasal sina Ibarra't Elias at legally naampon nila si Basilio. Nabubuhay sila bilang isang pamilya, at batid ito, tanggap ito, sa mundong ginagalawan ng mga tauhan.)

Kalituhan ng Puso

Ito ang huling gabi na kasama ko siya sa kama. Búkas, aalis ulit si Crisostomo, may pupuntahang seminar sa Los Baños. Three days din 'yun. Naimbitahan siya na mag-panel sa isang writing workshop. Young adult writing workshop. Biglaan. Nag-back out kasi 'yung isang mentor daw.

"Mahal, alam mo ba! May nagsulat ng erotika!" sabi niya habang nagsesepilyo ako roon sa banyo.

"Teka, 'di kita marinig!"

Nagmumog ako at tsaka lumapit sa kama. Nakahiga na siya, pero nakaangat pa rin ang isang kamay, hawak-hawak ang smartphone. Umupo ako sa gilid.

"I-print ko kaya 'tong manuscript... Para 'di ako scroll nang scroll... Ang hirap na hindi nagno-notes. Lalo na, for workshop. Ewan, bakit mas gusto ng mga estudyante ko ang PDF. Save mother earth siguro, 'no?"

"Ano nga ulit 'yung sinabi mo kanina, mahal?"

"A! May nagpasa ng erotika! Medyo matapang dahil may bahid ng politika rin. May dynasty-dynasty. Kaso, ano, puro onomatopoeia 'yung most parts ng sex? Hmm, kailangan ko 'yun i-raise. Tsaka, hindi nag-condom 'yung guy at pinutok sa tumbong ng bottom! Grabe! Napaka-unsafe."

"Alam mo, ang unsafe din na nagpupuyat ka. Ilang araw nang 'di natutulog ang mahal ko... Nako..."

Itinaas ko na ang mga paa sa kama, lumubog sa manipis naming kumot. Niyaya ko siyang tumabi sa akin. Ngunit walang kibo si Crisostomo. Dumikit ako sa kaniya, binalot ko ang kumot sa kaniya. Tinanggal niya. Yayakapin ko sana siya nang umusog siya papalayo.

"Teka muna, tapusin ko lang basahin 'to."

"Payakap lang naman. I-spoon kita." At pinatong ko na ang aking braso sa kaniya. "Sigurado ka, lahat 'yan, babasahin mo?"

"Oo. Aga pa. 10 pa lang."

"Hoy, 11:48 na, sabi ng clock sa banyo noong nagtu-toothbrush pa 'ko."

"Mahal, alam mo naman, mabilis lang ako magbasa."

"Hay, ilan pa ba 'yan?"

"Six more stories. Don't worry, natapos ko na 'yung mga tula."

"Grabe! May balak ka pa bang matulog? Flight mo pa Laguna, maaga ka—"

"Wala akong choice, mahal."

"Puwede ka namang magbasa búkas, o sa biyahe? Lahat ba 'yan, iwo-workshop sa isang araw? Tatlong araw ka wala, 'di ba? Unahin mo na muna 'yung para búkas na lang. Kahit 'yun lang muna."

"Kaya nga, heto ako, magbabasa. E mukhang kinukulit mo pa ako, e. Gusto mo bang magisíng si Basilio sa pinagdadakdak mo?"

"Ha? Sinasabi ko lang, ano. At, hindi na bata si Basilio na iiyak kapag narinig niyang nag-aaway tayo. Tsaka, hindi naman tayo nag-aaway dito. Sinasabi ko lang..."

"So, ok lang sa iyo na magisíng 'yang anak mo dahil tumataas ang boses mo? Ha?"

"Hindi naman malakas ang boses ko? At tsaka, concerned ako sa 'yo, okey? Concerned ako dah—"

"Then, please, Elias, will you let me read in peace? Para matapos ko na 'to agad. At makatulog na rin po?"

Dahan-dahan, binawi ko 'yung braso na nakayakap pa sa kaniya. Tumagilid ako, humarap sa kabila. Bumuntong hininga. Pumikit. Kung dati, káya kong makatulog nang pinapanood siyang magbasa— minsan nagri-read aloud pa nga, hanggang makatulog na ako— ngayon, parang ibang lalaki na ang katabi ko sa kama.

Bakit parang wala palang pinagkaiba kahit nandito siya o wala?

Hindi ito ang unang beses na aalis siya. Pero ayaw ko nang ungkatin ang nakaraan. Ayaw kong nanunumbat. Ilang beses lang naman siya umaalis, pero big time. Tsaka, related naman sa trabaho, hindi naman walang kuwentang lakwatsa. Kung ako man, halimbawa, inalok na um-attend sa seminar ng pagtuturo ng elementary, o tungkol sa Kasaysayan, sige ba. Susunggabin ko rin 'yung tsansa.  

Kaya hindi naman ako tutol— hindi ako tumututol— sa mga desisyon niya. Tulad ng pag-aaral ng masteral degree sa Malaysia. Dalawang taon siyang wala sa Pilipinas, mabuti nga, nauwi kapag bisperas ng Pasko. Hindi rin ako tutol sa pagsama niya sa conferences, sa loob at labas ng Pinas. Conference sa Pinas, ilang linggong wala. Conference sa ibang bansa, mga isa o dalawang buwan. 

Hindi ako tutol sa mga pangarap niya, sa búhay niya. Proud ako sa mga narating ng asawa ko, siyempre! Pero, bakit ba, sa bawat pag-alis, para bang hindi niya kami naiisip? 

"Dalawang taon lang naman mawawala ang tatay, Basi," paliwanag ni Crisostomo nang nakangiti. Puro luha at uhog pa ang mukha ni Basilio nu'n. Hindi mawari kung dahil ba sa balita, o dahil bagong tuli ang bagong binata. "Pramis, uuwi si tatay ng pasko! At mag-uuwi ako ng maraming-maraming pasalubong, ha? Kaya, tahan na, anak. Tahan na."

Pero mahirap patahanin ang puso, lalo na noong unang gabi ng pag-alis. Wala sa amin ang nakatulog nang maayos. Pinatuloy ko muna si Basilio sa kuwarto namin. Magsisiyam na taong gulang na, ngunit hawak-hawak pa rin ang polo ng kaniyang tatay sa pagtulog, para bang nayayakap niya si Crisostomo kahit nasa malayo. At simula pa lang ito ng dalawang taon.

Kakaibang galak at ginhawa ang bawat pag-uwi niya. Salamat at ligtas si mahal. Salamat nakauwi na rin. Ang unang yakap ang pinakamatagal sa lahat. Minsan, hindi ko mapigilang halikan siya, kahit sa airport pa lang. Napa-"Ano ba, 'tay... pa..." si Basilio, na sadyang nahihiya tuwing nagpi-PDA kami. Bahala na. Basta. Sumasabog ang dibdib ko sa tuwa na, sa wakas, tig-isang kamay ni Crisostomo ang hawak namin ni Basilio. Sa wakas, masaya na kami.

Paulit-ulit nababasag itong kasiyahan, habang nadadagdagan nang nadadagdagan pa ng iba't ibang rason:

"Isang linggo lang mawawala ang tatay, ha? Pero, nasa Pilipinas lang ako, so puwede mo ako tawagan bago matulog. O text mo ako kung nakauwi ka na, ha? Ok? Big boy ka na, Basilio, ok? 'Wag nang iiyak sa pag-alis ng tatay, ok? May surprise ako pag-uwi ko kapag nag-behave ka."

"Wala ako this weekend. Overnight trip. Team building din. Hay... Ayoko talaga nakikita si Sir Kalbo, pero, baka personalin nila sahod ko..."

"Ay, sa Friday, may immersion kaming pupuntahan. Sunday na raw ang balik ko. Mahal, ikaw na muna maghatid kay Basilio, ok? Salamat! I love you!"

"Anak, late ulit uuwi ang tatay ngayon, ok? 'Yung homework mo, kayo na muna ni Papa ang gagawa, ok? Bilhan na lang kita ng pasalubong. Ano bang gusto mo, 'nak?"

"Ang hirap pala kapag na-promote, ano? Dumami lalo ang trabaho, ang hirap hindi mag-OT! Sana may pay naman 'to."

"Mahal! Pang-international conference levels na ako! Celebrate tayo pagkauwi ko in two months!"

"Sorry, anak, kayo na muna ni Papa Elias ang makakapunta ng Family day. Kailangan mag-curriculum drafting ni tatay, for next sem. Important ito, maraming umaasa sa 'kin today. Pramis, babawi ang tatay sa susunod. Gusto mo uwian kita ng pasalubong ulit?"

"Hay, nagbigay sila ng extra units kahit sinabi ko hanggang 15 lang keri ko this sem! Diyos ko po! Mahal, I need kapeng barako, please..."

"Isn't it amazing? My paper on Queer studies, natanggap dito sa prestigious Southeast Asian literary conference? Nae-excite ako na kinakabahan!"

Hanggang isang araw, hindi na kami nagtataka kung nasaan siya. Hindi na nagugulat, sa bakanteng upuan. Sa kaniyang nakataob na mug. Sa toothrbrush na nagfo-frost ang takip, dahil sa tagal nang hindi nagagalaw sa loob ng ref. Sa tsinelas niyang nasa likod pa rin ng pintuan. Para bang, isang araw, nagisíng kaming nasanay sa espasyong naiwan.

Isang araw, si Basilio, gagradweyt na ng Grade 10. At ako, magfi-15 years na pala sa pagtuturo.

Magkaibang araw ang seremoniya. Biyernes ako paparangalan, sa Linggo naman magtatapos ang aming anak. Parehong araw, masasagasaan ng kaniyang pagpunta sa Los Baños. Ni hindi ko na nga sinabi tungkol sa parangal ko. Ang mahalaga, ang graduation ng anak namin. Hindi naman kami nagtatrabaho para sa wala. Lahat ng ito, para kay Basilio. Dahil kay Basilio. Para sa pamilya, dahil sa pamilya.

Dapat buo kami, lalo na sa mahahalagang okasyon tulad nito. Ngunit, siya ang wala. Siya ang malayo. Siya ang hindi maabot. Napakahirap paniwalaan, na lahat ng pagtatrabaho at paghihirap niya ay para sa amin. Dahil ang bawat pag-alis, para bang hindi niya kami naiisip.

At napaisip ako, kung hanggang kailan ganito. Aalis siya. Babalik. Aalis ulit. Pagkabalik, ni hindi na nagtatagpo ang mga mata. Daglian na ang mga halik, sa pisngi man o sa labi o sa noo. Wala ng oras para sa mga yakap at tawanan. Ni hindi na nagkakasabay kumain, o nanonood ng TV kapag free time. Busy raw siya. Pagod raw siya. May iniisip. May kailangan gawin. Ako rin naman. Si Basilio rin naman. Pero ayaw kong manumbat. Ayaw ko siyang awayin sa oras na nandiyan siya, dahil miss na miss ko siya kapag wala naman siya. Nababasag ako kapag hindi kami nagkakaintindihan.

Mas nababasag ako dahil pakiramdam ko, hindi lang sa akin ang pagkukulang niya. Tila napapabayaan na niya si Basilio. Kilala pa kaya niya ang anak namin? Kilala pa ba namin siya? Hindi ko na alam ang sagot dito...

Ano ba ang sukatan? Hanggang kailan masasabi na, "Oo, siya pa rin ang minahal ko." Ano ang pinagkaiba ng, "Oo, nagbago na siya, pero mahal ko pa rin siya," sa, "Oo, nagbago na nga ang lahat." At nasaan na ako sa pagitan nito?

"Mahal? Mahal?"

Bigla akong naalimpungatan. Nakatulog pala ako? Parang hindi rin, sa sandamakmak ng pinagmumuni-muni ko. Bumangon ako sa pagkakahiga. Gisíng na pala si Crisostomo. Madaling araw na pala.

"Aalis na ako."

"Ha?"

"Nagkape na ako. Ok na 'to, du'n na ako magbe-breakfast. O siya, alis na ako. Mas ok nang mas maaga, e."

"Aalis ka na? Paano si—"

"Naka-lock naman pinto niya. Kahit kumatok ako, siguro, hindi niya ako pagbubuksan dahil natutulog pa siya. Batang puyat din 'yang anak mo, 'no."

Tumalikod si Crisostomo, tulak-tulak na ang maleta. Lumabas siya ng kuwarto. Hindi, hindi 'to panaginip, paalis na talaga siya! Ilang sandali lang, sumunod ako nang naka-yapak. Nasa may pintuan na siya, nakahawak lang sa doorknob. 

"Pasabi na lang kay Basi, sorry." Ibinaling niya ang mukha sa akin. Malungkot ang mga mata. "Sorry, wala ako sa graduation niya." Nakayuko si Crisostomo, nakadikit na ang mga mata sa aking paa. "Alam ko, mahalaga iyon— napakahalaga talaga. Pero, wala raw silang mahanap na iba pang panelist na libre... E, sa umpisa nga, ayaw kong tanggapin dahil... graduation nga ng anak natin..."

Tumango lang ako.

"Galít siya sa 'kin. Alam ko. Ramdam ko. Pero, hindi ko talaga 'to dapat tatanggapin. Pramis. Pero mapilit ang workshop director. Mukhang desperado nga sila. Sabi niya, maglatag daw ako ng mga kondisyon ko. Pero, sabi ko, sir, non-negotiable po. Graduation po ng anak ko."

"Pero heto ka pa rin ngayon, 'di ba? Pupunta ka pa rin naman du'n, 'di ba?"

"Dinagdagan niya ang stipend na matatanggap ko. Alam ko, hindi kalakihan ang mga natatanggap ng isang manunulat dito sa bansa, pero, mas mataas na kahit papaano. At, narinig ko, gusto ni Basilio ng... Switch? Switch ba 'yung tawag du'n?"

"Bibili ka... ng Switch?"

"E, oo sana... kasi, may ipon naman ako, at 'yung dagdag pa rito na makukuha ko. Saktong-sakto 'yon... Kinuwenta ko na. Naisip ko kasi, bibilhin ko 'yun, at uuwi ako na 'yun ang regalo. Pambawi sa hindi ko pagpunta ng grad... At sa mga iba pang okasyon... Alam ko, hindi 'yun ang best na gawin, pero baka naman, ewan? Baka lang, mapatawad niya ako? Pero huwag na huwag mong sasabihin sa kaniya, ha! Lagot ka sa 'kin, ha! Ha? Hala? Anong...? B-bakit? Bakit ka umiiyak?"

Sumakit ang lalamunan ko, para bang nasusunog ang mga salitang gusto kong ibato sa kaniya. Ang hapdi sa dibdib marinig ang kaawa-awa niyang monologo. Hindi ko na napigilan ang pagkalas ng luha. Luha buhat ng inis, hindi lang awa. Pikon, gálit, pero hindi ng kapatawaran.

"Uy, bakit? Bakit?"

Inipit niya ang mga palad sa magkabilaang pisngi ko. Nilapit niya ang mukha, hinalik-halikan pa ang mga luhang gumagapang. Pero huli na. Wala akong imik. Hanggang nahawa na siya't umiiyak na rin. Nagmamaktol. Huli na nga. Hindi pa rin ako makasagot o makakibo. Pasinghot-singhot lamang, hinahanap pa ang lakas. Hinawakan ko ang mga kamay na nakadiin sa aking mukha.

"Sige na, Crisostomo," bulong ko, nanginginig. "Kailangan mo nang umalis," ang sagot ko.

Dinikit ko ang mukha ko sa kaniya, nilapat ang labi sa labi. Isa, dalawa, tatlong segundo. Hindi ko naramdaman ang tugon ng mga labi. Napabitiw agad ako. Isang yapak patalikod. Bumuntong hininga. Sa isang bugâ, nailabas ko rin ang mga katagâng sumusugat sa aking dibdib:

"Hindi mo na kailangan bumalik dito."

"Ano?"

"Ang sabi ko. Hindi mo..." —hingang malalim— "Hindi mo na kailangan bumalik."

"Ha? Bak-bakit? Bakit, ano'ng nangyayari? Nag-nagtatampo ka pa rin ba sa 'kin?"

"Hindi mo na kailangan bumalik dito," inulit ko, mas kalmado kahit nangingilid ang mga luha. "Puwede kang tumira du'n, sa Laguna mo. O sa Spain mo. O sa Malaysia mo. Ikaw na bahala."

"Ano ba talaga ang problema, mahal—"

"Elias," dumistansiya ako sa pagtapak niyang patungo sa akin. Nakataas ang isang palad, para bang pinepreno siya na huwag nang lumapit pa. Isang pagbabanta. "Elias na ang itawag mo sa akin, kaibigan."

Umiling-iling siya. Panay, "hindi" at "hindi puwede," sa pagitan ng pagsinghap.

"Puwede," sagot ko. "Puwede na kami nang wala ka." Kinagat ko ang aking dila bago pa madagdagan ng mas mahahapding salita.

"Hindi, hindi, hindi ko kaya... Hindi puwede... Mahal, please, hindi... Huwag... Huwag mo ako iwanan... Huwag mong ilayo si Basilio sa akin... please, please...Mahal! Elias! Huwag! HUWAG! HINDI!" Palakas nang palakas ang boses niya hanggang 'di-maunawaang tunog na lang ang pinagsisigaw. Nakaluhod na siya sa aking harap, nakahawak sa isang binti. Nakaburol ang mukha sa aking tuhod.

"Tumayo ka diyan. Marumi ang sahig."

"Wala akong paki! Ano ngayon! Kung madumi ang bahay! Gusto kong umuwi sa inyo! Dito! Gusto kong umuwi rito! 'Wag ganito... 'wag ganito... Hindi! Hindi! Hindi!"

"Baka magisíng pa si Basilio. Tama na," sinubukan kong ikalas siya sa aking binti. "Male-late ka na."

"Putragis! Wala na akong paki sa kanila! Please, mahirap din 'to para sa akin, na pumili..."

"Mahirap?" Pumiyok ang aking boses. "Mahirap pumili? Sa pamilya o trabaho? Bakit? Bakit kailangan pang pumili, kung puwede namang pareho? Puwede namang pantay, balanse?"

"Mahir—"

"Crisostomo, hindi naman kita pinapapili. Tinanggap ko nga ang lahat ng gusto mo! Dahil, ang pangarap ko? Maging masaya ka. Kahit hindi ako 'yung direktang nagpapasaya sa 'yo! At, at, at mukhang... mukhang masaya ka naman? 'Di ba?'

"Pero—"

"Alam mo? Ito 'yung ayaw ko sanang mangyari, e. 'Yung iisipin mo, na kailangan mong pumili? Ayaw ko! Kasi, ayaw ko, na pumili ka, dahil suportado naman kita sa kahit saan. Ayaw ko maging hadlang. Ayaw ko maging sagabal! Ayaw ko na mahirapan ka! Kaya lang, ang sakit na, e. Masakit dito," itinuro ko ang dibdib. "Dahil kailanman, hindi ko hiniling na ako lang dapat ang piliin mo! Pero, putsa naman... Nadadamay na rin ang anak natin sa mga pagpapasiya mo. At, kung nakakalimutan mo—paalala lang: pamilya tayo!"

"At ang pamilya, hindi dapat nang-iiwan!" Tumayô si Crisostomo, dilát na dilát ang mga namumulang mata.

"Hay," sabay napatalikod. "Ayaw kitang harapin. Ang... ang kapal. Ang kapal ng mukha mo. Naririnig mo ba ang sarili mo? Nang-iwan? Nakatingin ka na ba sa salamin, ha?"

"Hindi ako mang-iiwan! May trabaho ako, ano ka ba!"

"Pansin mo ba, na hindi ka na namin nakakausap, 'di tulad ng dati? Akala mo ba, bigla-biglaan lang 'tong desisyon na bumitiw? At, may trabaho rin ako. May trabaho rin si Basilio bilang estudyante. Lahat tayo may trabaho."

"E, ayaw ko naman talagang umalis... Ayaw ko namang mahiwalay talaga sa inyo... Kaya nga, bumabawi ako sa..."

"Sa regalo? Akala mo ba, katumbas ng anumang regalo ang oras mo? Akala mo ba, maaayos ng materyal na bagay 'yang pagkukulang mo?"

"Ayaw ko ng ganito... Pero, pakiusap, hindi lang ikaw ang nahihirapan dito."

Hinarap ko muli siya, humakbang palapit. Mabagal ang mga salita, ngunit malinaw: "At hindi lang ikaw ang napapagod dito."

Katahimikan.

Bumuntong hininga ako. Yumuko.

"Tapós na ako. Sa 'yo. Dito. Ilang taon na tayong ganito... Baka mas mabuti pa, kung hindi na madagdagan pa. Ayaw kong lumaki si Basilio na tuluyang hindi ka nakakasama. Pero, mukhang iyon na nga ang nangyayari. Ni hindi ka na yata namin kilalà. "

Hinawakan ko na ang kaniyang maleta at inalok ito sa kaniya.

"Elias... Elias, please... Babawi ako."

"Please, tama na. Narinig ko na 'yan. Tama na... Kunin mo na 'to. Umalis ka na sa bahay ko."

"Kaya ko pang magbago! Magbabago ako! Mas... pramis, mas magiging available ako! Kahit mag-OT man ako, makikipagkuwentuhan pa rin ako sa inyo! Ibabakante ko ang mga weekends! Hindi na ako tatanggap ng ekstra work, lalo na kapag no pay! Please, Elias, I want to stay."

"Crisostomo... Hindi ko naman hinihiling na bumitiw ka sa responsibilidad."

"ANO BA'NG GUSTO MONG MANGYARI? SABIHIN MO! DIRETSUHIN MO AKO!"

"Gusto kong maniwala... sa mga pangako mo... Pero matagal mo na 'yan sinasabi. Ilang taon ka nang nangangako. Hindi ka pa rin nakakabawi." 

Ito ang huling gabi na kasama ko siya sa iisang bahay.

* * *

  **EPILOGO**

"Papa?"

"Ano 'yun, 'nak?"

"Isang araw po ba, e, papapasukin niyo pa ba ang tatay...?

"Anak..."

Siguro, nakikita ni Basilio, na may pagmamahal pa rin sa likod ng mga mata ko. Siguro, tama siya. Siguro, mali siya. Hindi ko na alam ang sagot dito. Ang alam ko lang, kailangan ko rin piliin ang sarili. Ang pag-iisa ay hindi parusa. Minsan, lunas ito sa ilang taóng pagtitiis, paghihirap, pagsasakripisyo.

Naniniwala ako, kailangan nang magparaya ng pusong lagi't laging napapabayaan. Ang puso kong hindi na buong-buo, ngunit, kung pupulutin ang bawat bubog nito, alam ko, pangalan pa rin ni Crisostomo ang bubuuin ng bawat piraso.

Pero hindi pa ako handa, anak. Siguro, Basilio. Siguro.

**Author's Note:**

> Pinaghirapan ko 'to, sana magustuhan ninyo! Maraming salamat sa pagbabasa po!
> 
> Kumento/ kritisismo/ kudos ay mainit kong niyayakap! Maaari ninyo akong abutin sa Twitter (@PrinsipeNgPoot) at Tumblr (waltangina).


End file.
